Financial markets, such as the stock market, provide a vehicle for consumers to make financial investments with the hope of monetary gain. For example, stocks of a corporation purchased by a consumer can provide monetary gains for the consumer if the stock value increases over time. Before making an investment in the stock market, a consumer should undertake a considerable amount of time to research the investment. However, consumers are easily overwhelmed by the amount of factors that can be taken into account when attempting to make a smart investment decision and may only wish to focus on customized factors that are most relevant to a consumer's portfolio needs. Further, it is difficult for consumers to determine the risk and reward levels of various investments as well as the similarity and/or differences between various investments based on these factors.
Financial markets can also be extremely volatile which can result in sudden losses with respect to a consumer's investment. This sudden loss can cause the consumer to dispose of the investment regardless of potential future gains. For example, a consumer may notice a sudden drop in a stock price and proceed to sell the stock to avoid further losses. However, the stock price over a longer period of time may show a significant increase thereby resulting in a missed opportunity by the consumer for long-term monetary gain.
A need exists for a method and system for analyzing investment information that allows a consumer to generate customized investment analysis and advice based on a variety of factors identified by the consumer. Further, a need exists for providing risk and reward information as well as comparison information between investments based on the above-noted factors in a way that intelligently informs a consumer of investment value in the past, present and into the future.